SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD
by auroriss
Summary: Hay veces que el amor se presenta de distintas maneras, y no se logra saber cual es la correcta, Severus tras sobrevivir a su ataque por Nagini, inicia una amistad con esa misteriosa salvadora y Hermione como amiga, ¿Quien ganara su corazon? ¿El sabra reconocer el amor?
1. Chapter 1

De la creadora de: "El odio al amor solo hay… Una poción".

Les traigo una nueva historia… Disfrutenla.

CAPITULO 1

Inconciencia, es lo único que siente. Severus Snape despertó sobresaltado en la casa de los gritos, desorientado abrió poco a poco los ojos cegándose momentáneamente por la frágil luz que iluminaba la habitación; se levantó poco a poco, tratando se ponerse de pie, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio, completamente de pie, y volviendo a reiniciar su cerebro, lo primero que salió de sus labios fue:

-. ¿Pero qué diablos, me paso? -.

Llevándose la mano a la cabeza trato de recordar sus últimos momentos de vida, antes de volver a renacer, recordó que hablaba con Voldemort, y con ayuda de su asquerosa serpiente lograron lastimarlo a muerte, lo siguiente, mientras trataba de seguir con vida, vio a Harry y a su amiga Granger, acercándose a él, le entrego sus recuerdos, se disculpó, y por fin decidió ir con Lily, a pedirle perdón ahora a ella.

Pero no recordaba más, no sabía que paso, se dirigió a un hueco en pared y vio luz sin duda, ya era de mañana, y de seguro la batalla seguía, pero no quería salir hasta estar completamente seguro, pero….

Y llevándose su mano al cuello, se dio que estaba curado, con una ligera cicatriz a lo largo de su cuello ocasionado por la mordida de la serpiente.

¿Pero quién?

¿Cómo?

¿Cuándo?

Esas preguntas rondaron por su mente, pero las únicas personas que sabían eran Potter y seguramente sus amiguitos, pero de ser uno de ellos, también era poco probable ya que ellos sabían que había muerto, esta persona, debió saber que se encontraba allí, pero debió llegar inmediatamente después de Potter, y tendría conocimiento de la manera de curar algo así, pero quien querría ayudarlo, todos lo odiaban y creían cosas muy malas de él, todos deseaban verlo muerto.

Debía averiguarlo, pero no podía salir, no sabía si la guerra seguía en pie, y de ser así, salir sería un error fatal, echaría a perder todo el plan que él y Dumbledore planearon, debía quedarse ahí, aunque se sentía tan impotente, no podía ayudar, debía esperar escondido, pero era por una buena causa, Potter triunfaría, de eso estaba seguro.

Paso probablemente horas ahí, el así lo sentía ya que no era un hombre paciente, para otras cosas que no fuera el hacer una poción correctamente; de repente una lechuza entro por un pequeño hueco con una pequeña nota en la pata, de inmediato antes de ver a la lechuza Severus se puso en guardia, la cual bajo en cuanto vio al animal, y extrañado se acercó a él y le quito la nota de la pata, y sin esperar respuesta, el ave voló de regreso de donde había venido.

"_Todo ha terminado, puede regresar al castillo"._

Extrañado por la nota, la releyó varias veces, y… ¿Si era una trampa?, no era seguro, nadie sabía que estaba vivo, al menos eso pensaba, ya que alguien ya lo sabía, y de seguro esa persona era la misma que lo había curado, pero no tenía firma la nota, era obvio, que no quería decir quién era, pero eso no se quedaría así, lograría saber quién era, por algo fue uno de los más grandes espías en la historia de la magia.

Decidido estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, pero lo pensó, y… ¿Si era una trampa?, de seguro lo esperarían en la entrada, no sería tan tonto, así que mejor aparecería en la entrada del comedor ahí es donde estarían todos, y dicho y hecho, fue lo que hizo; al aparecer nuevamente en la entrada del comedor, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, y sus presentimientos no se hicieron esperar, todos los heridos de guerra se encontraban en el comedor tratando de reponerse, pero como una alarma todos giraron la mirada hacia la entrada y lo vieron parado ahí, tan débil, pero vivo, y peor aún era un mortifago muy peligroso, sin dudarlo todos se pusieron en guardia.

Severus lo veía venir, pero aunque todos no dudarían en atacarlo, se mantuvo impasible, no se dejaría intimidar, y menos cuando había visto a la muerte a la cara, y ya a estaba con ella aunque fuera por un tiempo corto, vio a McGonagall aproximarse entre la multitud con varita en mano, pero él siguió igual parado ante ella, con sumisa calma, ella puso su varita en guardia, cuando de la nada apareció Harry y se colocó entre él y la profesora, tomando por sorpresa a todo el que estaba dentro del comedor.

McGonagall extrañada le pregunto:

-. Pero, ¿Potter que estás haciendo? -.

-. Créame, profesora que no me moveré de aquí, si usted no baja su varita, y por favor lo escucha -.

-. Eso jamás, no sé lo que te dijo pero no debes creerle -.

-. No es lo que me dijo, sino lo que me mostro y si baja su varita, le explicara y si no quiere escucharlo, escúcheme a mí -.


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

McGonagall con muy poca confianza bajo su varita y Harry se hizo a un lado, estaba dispuesto a explicarlo todo, pero Severus le toco un hombro y con una mirada le hizo entender, que él lo explicaría todo; Harry se hizo a un lado, y Severus, tosió para aclarar la garganta, y empezó a decir, mientras caminaba hacia el lado opuesto del comedor, donde antes se encontraba la mesa de profesores.

-. Primero que nada, debería empezar a disculparme por todo el daño que he causado a lo largo de los años, en segundo mi justificación a todos los males hacia ustedes, fueron una máscara para cumplir con las ordenes de que El director Dumbledore, me encomendó, siempre mi lealtad fue para él, y obedeciendo sus órdenes me hice pasar por alguien leal a Voldemort, pero el mal debía ser pagado, y para que todos los planes ya realizados pudieran culminar, debía morir a manos de Voldemort, de esa manera el Señor Potter triunfaría sobre él.

Todos en el gran comedor formaban un silencio tan incómodo que prácticamente parecía sepulcral, pero ese silencio lo rompió McGonagall:

-. Así, que Voldemort te hirió a muerte, pero mírate aquí, ¿Cómo sobreviviste? -.

-. Créeme, Minerva, no lo sé, en un momento sentí mi cuerpo tan débil, con mi último aliento de vida, y de repente volví a despertar pero ahora así como ahora, completamente curado, ni se quien lo hizo, ni como lo hizo, pero por ahora no he tenido tiempo para pensar -.

Minerva reclamo:

-. Créeme, que es muy difícil, creerte, y la única manera que podría hacerlo, es saber que aceptas tus responsabilidades ante el Ministerio -.

Severus se tensó al oírlo, sabía que no podría sobrevivir ante eso y seguramente lo enviarían directamente a Azkaban sin la intención de pedir un juicio.

-. Minerva, lo hare, pero la verdad quisiera un juicio justo, y para ello requeriré varios testimonios, los cuales no tengo, espero que tu estés de acuerdo en ayudarme, si dejo que leas mi mente -.

McGonagall, se quedó atónita, no podía creer que él le pidiera eso, pero de ser cierta su historia no escondería nada, y ella realmente quería confirmarlo, de estar equivocada, ella misma testificaría a su favor.

-. Lo hare -. Fue lo último que dijo e inmediatamente menciono: -. Legerement -.

Severus, solo le dejo ver los recuerdos referentes a Dumbledore, no permitiría a ella ni nadie a parte de Potter viera sus sentimientos hacia Lily, al término de verlo todo, Minerva miraba completamente diferente a Severus, como si fuera ahora alguien más parado ante ella.

Su voz se volvió quebradiza, y le dijo de la manera más dulce:

-. Perdóname, por dudar, de ti, con gusto declarare a tu favor -.

-. Nosotros también -. Declararon desde el otro extremo del comedor El trio de oro, acompañados de Neville, Luna, y George.

Severus asintiendo les agradeció, ya que se sentía más seguro, sabía que con el testimonio de ellos, el Ministerio lo escucharía.

Al paso de ese día, se decidió ayudar a todos los heridos de guerra, y darles sepultura a los héroes caídos, al término de eso se decidió arreglar, el castillo, aunque a Severus le pedían que descansara, ya que también fue uno de los que más se esforzaron durante la batalla, él tenía orgullo, y se negó rotundamente.

Al término de ese día, por fin decidió irse a descansar a su antiguo dormitorio en las mazmorras, estaba tan agotado, y seguramente al día siguiente, el ministerio sabría de él, y lo mandarían a encarcelar, pero él descansaría y mañana estaría preparado para cualquier cosa que podría avecinarle.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a acostarse, llego una lechuza por su ventana, completamente diferente a la que le llego al castillo, sabia de quien era, así que tomo la nota, y nuevamente la lechuza se fue sin esperar respuesta, la nota decía:

"_Estoy muy agradecida, de que todo salió bien, y espero que descanse bien, usted se lo merece"._

Eso fue completamente extraño, quien sería esa persona, y por qué no querría que supiera su identidad, era una mujer y era obvio que lo admiraba, y por muy extraño que fuera, él se sentía muy tranquilo por alguien que se preocupaba por él, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, decidió irse a acostar, y pese a que al día siguiente sería un día difícil, se sentía en paz, ya que el mundo de la magia se encontraba a salvo, y alguien lo apreciaba tanto como para no dejarlo morir, y pensando en esto se dejó arrullar en los brazos de Morfeo.


	3. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

Al día siguiente, Severus se sentía descansado después de tantos años, de vivir atormentado, bajo a desayunar con todos, algunos seguían sin creerle, y otros no dejaban de mirarlo y susurrar lo valiente que fue, prácticamente se sentía honrado al escucharlos, pero fastidiado ya que esas muestras de cariño y admiración no eran muy comunes en él.

Mientras todos desayunaban contando todo lo que les tocó vivir y la valentía de otros, una lechuza entro y dejo caer una carta en frente de Severus, que haciendo gala de sus reflejos la tomo antes de tocar el escritorio, el silencio se hizo presente, y Severus analizo la carta viendo que era un vociferador decidió abrirlo.

Del cual salió una voz de un hombre que le dijo:

"_Señor Severus Tobías Prince Snape, le informamos que ha sido juzgado por el crimen de mortifago, y asesino del mago __Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, se le informa que los dementores, lo esperan fuera del castillo, para no importunar a los héroes de guerra, en caso de que usted se niegue, tendremos que hacer uso de la fuerza"._

Severus, no podía creer lo de la carta, era ridículo, pero ya sabía que ocurriría, el silencio que se hizo después del mensaje lo rompió Minerva:

-. Eso es inaudito, pero no te preocupes eso no se quedara así -.

Minerva se levantó de su asiento y haciendo lucir su capa ondeante, salió del comedor por la puerta principal, Severus lo único que hizo fue levantarse y mirarla atónito, mientras le veía salir por la puerta principal, no sabía qué hacer, pero por lo mientras quedarse ahí, ya que si ponía un pie fuera, los dementores lo atraparían sin justificación alguna.

Habían pasado ya varios minutos, y todos se encontraban en completo silencio y mirando hacia la puerta principal, Severus sentía que la espera carcomía lo que le quedaba de alma, ya no pudo más, y con pasos decididos, agiles y rápidos, camino hacia la entrada, ya había recorrido la mitad del trayecto con todas las miradas de los alumnos siguiéndole, cuando Minerva apareció por la entrada, y lo miro, indicándole con su mirada que regresaran a la mesa principal, ya que seguramente diría que paso.

Ella se acercó a la mesa de profesores nuevamente, y se giró hacia sus estudiantes, Severus se mantuvo a su lado y finalmente dijo:

-. Detuve a los dementores y me aparecí con el ministro, al cual le impuse que era necesario hacer un juicio para el Profesor Snape, ya que algunos de nosotros, incluyéndome declararíamos a su favor, pero… -.

Y Severus sintió una horrible punzada en su interior sintiendo que posiblemente el ministro no acepto.

Minerva continúo:

-. …Pero… el ministro pidió que había una forma de defenderte a parte de todos los testimonios, que era… Dejar que te leyera la mente frente a todo el ministerio -.

Severus se sintió indignado, eso era un ultraje, no podía dejar que hiciera eso, obviamente podía controlar que recuerdos podían ver, pero aun así, no le gustaba esa sensación de que lo trataran como un criminal, aunque en teoría era prácticamente eso.

Su cara era todo un paradigma pero después de estar charlando con su interior, decidió aceptar.

Y así dicho el juicio, seria, el día siguiente a las ocho de la mañana, pero Severus aprendió algo de Dumbledore y estuvo ahí desde la noche anterior, por si era posible que surgiera algún cambio, y cambiaran la hora del juicio, como hicieron con Potter cuando se encontraba en quinto grado.

Todos los alumnos y sobrevivientes de la guerra, acudieron al juicio, algunos por curiosidad, otros no creían en él, y otros iban a defender a otro héroe de guerra más; el juicio comenzó haciendo pasar al ministro el cual hizo que todos se pusieran de pie al momento de verlo pasar, y sentándose inmediatamente empezó a decir:

-. Estamos aquí, para juzgar al hombre Severus Tobías Prince Snape, por el crimen de mortifago, aliado de Lord Voldemort, y asesino del mago Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, de lo cual, hare se presente ante este ministerio -.

Severus, salió de una plataforma encerrado en una jaula similar en donde encerraron a Karkaroff, y desde ahí, todos podían verlo, al terminar de subir el ministro prosiguió:

-. Ahora, debido a la gravedad de los delitos, solo permitiré que una persona de todo el estrado hable a nombre del acusado, y después ofrecerá la prueba irrefutable -.


	4. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4

El silencio nuevamente se hizo presente, pero cuando Harry se disponía a hablar por él una voz de los asientos más atrás dijo:

-. Yo lo hare -.

Esa voz, delgada y suave, no era de nadie más que de Hermione Granger, que automáticamente salió de su asiento y se aproximó al estrado, con la mirada de todos sobre ella.

Severus, se sorprendió, pero al mismo tiempo estaba más relajado, estaba seguro que Hermione lo haría bien, aunque nunca se lo dijo, sabía que ella era una persona muy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, y que no iba a estar tranquila hasta lograr que le creyeran; ella se impuso, corrigió su postura, tosió para aclarar la garganta, y comenzó a decir:

-. Representare al Señor Severus Tobías Prince Snape, y para empezar diré, que su trabajo como mortifago fue a órdenes del Mago Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, el cual tenía su lealtad desde que Voldemort fue derrotado por primera vez; cabe recordar que siempre que Harry se encontraba en peligro el Profesor Snape, lo protegía entre las sombras, logrando que él no sufriera daño alguno para así cumplir con lo que se tenía planeado de antemano por ambos; pero para llegar a dicho propósito, Snape debía morir a manos de Voldemort, y así fue, el cual fue mordido en el cuello, de lo cual lleva una cicatriz, que es bastante notable a simple vista, pero debido a que alguien lo encontró y utilizando, bezoar, lágrimas de fénix y con díctamo para regenerar heridas, logro sobrevivir. De lo cual ahora el ministro tendrá el carácter de usar el hechizo Legerement, para leer la mente del Profesor Snape, para cerciorarse que todo lo dicho fue cierto -.

Hermione calló y miraba al ministro que seguía meditando sus palabras, después de unos cuantos segundos, asintió en respuesta a todo lo que dijo, levanto su varita y con ella apunto a Severus, diciendo:

-. Legerement -.

El ministro entro en su mente, y Severus, lo guiaba, cuidando que no viera nada relativo a Lily, así el ministro pudo ver cuando Dumbledore, le pedía que lo matara, ya que no quería que Malfoy cargara tal culpa, también vio cuando discutían sobre que Severus ya no quería seguir con ello, y vio cuando Severus invocaba su patronus, lo cual eso fue sorprendente, ya que los Mortífagos no podían invocar uno, ya que su alma estaba destruida, lo que significaba que todo era verdad, que Severus siempre obedeció ordenes de Dumbledore y que él siempre fue una persona pura.

El Ministro salió de su mente y lo miro, como si fuera la primera vez que lo miraba, a Severus esa mirada se le hizo tan familiar era la mirada que Minerva le dio cuando también supo la verdad; el ministro se incorporó y después tomo un largo respiro y después dijo:

-. He visto los recuerdos del acusado, y lo que tengo que decir, es que lo eximo de los delitos de mortifago y homicida, pero… No es posible dejarlo en libertad de manera absoluta, ya que a la sociedad le costara trabajo aceptar su libertad; por lo tanto le pondré un par de condiciones: primero, debe seguir en Hogwarts, bajo el cuidado de los que decidieron venir a testificar a su favor y en especial responder para cualquier cosa ante la Profesora Minerva McGonagall y su defensora Hermione Jane Granger; y por ultimo si desea su completa libertad deberá apegarse al caso que se sometió a Lucius Malfoy, que fue el tener una familia, en cuanto usted logre tener una relación formal, o una familia, se le dejara en completa libertad… Tiene cinco meses exactos para lograrlo. ¿Está de acuerdo con estas cláusulas?.

¿De acuerdo? Obviamente no lo estaba, era obvio que nunca seria completamente libre, nunca conseguiría una pareja o mucho menos una familia, pero sino aceptaba podría arruinar la oportunidad que le daban de libertad bajo condiciones, ya que, aceptaría, estuvo un momento callado pero después se dispuso a decir:

-. Aceptar, tendré, pero que esté de acuerdo es claro que no -.

-. Dicho esto, lo declaro libre y el juicio ha terminado -.

Todos se levantaron aliviados, y más Severus, completamente aliviado, aunque un poco molesto por su libertad condicional, pero algo era algo, y eso era mejor que estar en Azkaban.

Su celda desapareció, y él se incorporó, y lo primero que haría sería darle las gracias a Hermione, se encamino a ella que le daba la espalda por hablar con Harry y Ron, tosió nuevamente para llamar su atención, a lo que ella giro y él le dijo de la manera más educada que pudo.

-. Le doy las gracias Señorita Granger, por sus argumentos y tomarse el favor de defenderme, espero no ser tan molesto el tener que saber de mi por un tiempo extra -.

Severus pudo notar como se sonrojaba, lo cual le precio tierno y un poco ridículo, pero aun así se veía muy adorable.

-. No fue nada profesor, y créame que será un placer tener ese tiempo extra sabiendo de usted -.

Y al decir esto ambos se miraron por tiempo corto y después se giraron sintiéndose incomodos por el contacto visual tan prolongado para ellos.


	5. Capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5

De vuelta al castillo, el cruzo las puertas como un hombre prácticamente libre, se sentía liberado, se sentía como si un gran peso se le hubiera quitado de encima, ahora podía intentar volver a tener una vida, aunque no conocía las razones por las cuales se encontraba vivo, no sabía si estar agradecido o estar molesto, interrumpía completamente todos sus planes, al momento de morir ya podía sentir paz, pero alguien lo trajo al mundo real.

Lo odiaba, jamás se sintió a gusto, siempre peleando y escondiéndose no podía con eso, pero si esa persona lo quería vivo, tendría una razón, lo hizo por agradecimiento o por lastima, necesitaba saberlo, así que mientras su lamentable vida seguía, él la disfrutaría descubriendo quien era su salvador secreto.

Regreso al castillo, y se dispusieron a arreglar el castillo nuevamente, y darles un homenaje a los caídos en la guerra, y felicitar a todos y especialmente al Trio de oro, a Neville, a Luna, y sobre todo a Snape, lo cual fue sumamente incomodo, pero trato de soportar, fue un día muy largo y agotador, y lo único que quiso era ir a su habitación y tratar de dormir y asimilar todo esto del día de hoy.

Al momento en que llego a su habitación y cerró la puerta principal dio un suspiro agotador, y en ese mismo instante, una lechuza se posó en su ventana con un pergamino en el pico, él ya sabía de quien se trataba, ya se estaba acostumbrado recibir un pergamino con una lechuza diferente, se lo quito del pico, y el animal se fue, él desenrollo el pergamino y comenzó a leer:

"_Me alegro, que todo saliera bien en su juicio, y gracias por ayudar en la reconstrucción del castillo, ahora descanse, se lo merece"._

Por su forma de expresarse, era muy especial, eso le hacía sentir algo muy raro, se sentía querido, protegido, y rescatado, se sintió como si por primera vez alguien se preocupara por él, con una sonrisa en el rostro se fue a dormir, y prometió a si mismo descubrir quién era y darle las gracias en persona, eso sería divertido, ya que parecía alguien inteligente.

El tiempo paso y seguía dando su clase de pociones, seguía siendo el mismo profesor aunque posiblemente un poco más amable, pero casi imperceptible ese sentimiento, se decidió que el grupo de Harry volvieran a cursar el séptimo año, para reponer curso y lograr su título, para poder trabajar, y fue en su primera clase, donde Severus pudo notar a una chica brillante, de cabello castaño, que cambiaría sus ideologías.

Empezaba la hora de pociones, todo normal como siempre, algunos intentaban realizar sus pociones muy pocos con éxito y otros completamente un desastre, pero solo una ha podido lograr la perfección, eso a él le daba gusto, ella era brillante, y le debía mucho, así que se acercó, y nuevamente como el día de juicio pudo apreciar cómo se sonrojaba, eso le parecía adorable, pero un poco ridículo.

Carraspeo en su garganta y se agacho para contemplar su caldero y le dijo, no con esa voz que daba miedo a sus estudiantes sino con esa voz suave y profunda que ella pudo apreciar, que hacía que se notara autoritario:

-. Usted, parece ser la única que valió la pena volver a cursar su año, los demás son unos inútiles, excelente trabajo Señorita Granger, 50 puntos para Gryffindor -.

Hermione, sintió un escalofrió correr por su columna, era la primera vez que el hacía algo así, al menos con ella, pero claramente no lo hizo con nadie más, fue un gran halago hacia ella, y extraño, pero a ella le encanto.

Severus, se alejó, con una sonrisa torcida, le gustaba ver como se sonrojaba, pero ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, no supo porque hizo eso, pero algo en él, le hacía sentirse muy agradecido con esa chica, y en el fondo siempre había respetado su tenacidad y su inteligencia, siempre quiso hacer eso, amaba su perfume, su inteligencia y su manera de sonrojarse ante cualquier tontería, pero no volvería a hacerlo, como sabría si ella no se sintió incomoda.

El final de la hora llego, y en lo que quedo de tiempo para que terminara, Hermione y Severus no se volvieron a mirar, se sentían tan incomodos el uno con el otro, por un lado la manera en que Severus le hablo le hizo sentirse como un chicuelo, y en cambio Hermione se sintió tan tímida, tan avergonzada, se sonrojaba cada vez que estaba cerca de él, lo cual era raro jamás se sonrojaba por nadie, ni siquiera lo hizo por Ron, lo cual era más raro todavía.


	6. Capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6

Hermione salió de la clase y se dirigió a la biblioteca para terminar con sus tareas pendientes, o al menos eso estaba planeando cuando un chico pelirrojo se le atravesó en el camino estropeando la idea de una tarde tranquila y pensando en un cierto profesor.

-. ¿Hola hermosa, como estas? -. Le pregunto un sonriente Ron.

Hermione forzó una sonrisa.

-. Muy bien, iré a terminar unos pendientes te alcanzo en el comedor -. Y diciendo esto, quiso pasar por su lado sin seguir mirándole pero el volvió a atravesarse en su camino, no sabía que había pasado pero parecería que ese sentimiento loco y profundo que pensó sentir anteriormente por él, se había desvanecido desde que había notado la presencia tan imponente y varonil de su profesor.

-. ¿Porque con tanta prisa?, tu y yo tenemos una plática pendiente, y me gustaría tenerla ahora -. Él se acercó con la intención de besarla tomándola delicadamente por la barbilla, pero a ella le nació un sentimiento de asco y se apartó de él, haciendo la cabeza a un lado; dejando a Ron completamente confundido, pero Hermione le volvió a sonreír y decidió no esperar más para darle a entender varias razones que rondaban por su cabeza.

-. Si claro, hablemos, te parece si vamos a la Sala de Menesteres -.

Ron sonrió, olvidando el pequeño incidente ocurrido, ya que planeaba llegar a ella encontrándose completamente solos.

Se encaminaron juntos, y por más que Ron intentaba abrazarla o tomarla de la mano, ella no soltaba sus libros que abrazaba fervientemente en el pecho y miraba constantemente al suelo.

Hermione se cuestionaba que era lo que le diría, que clase de conversación podrían tener, seguramente tendría muchas preguntas y ella igual, no sabía que le pasaba, pero desde que vio al Profesor Snape en la puerta del comedor imponiéndose como todo un valiente de guerra dispuesto a tomar la responsabilidad de sus actos, desde ese momento él se volvió su centro de atención, y simplemente Ron desapareció como si ella hubiera sufrido una especie de Obliviate.

Llegaron a donde se ubicaba la Sala de Menesteres y Hermione la invoco, la puerta se abrió lentamente y ambos se deslizaron por la puerta.

Ron no entendía que quería lograr al invocarla completamente ordenada y con solamente un sillón amplio y una chimenea, si eso era un escenario romántico, a él no le importaba, pero esperaba un poco más de ambiente para tener intimidad.

Hermione se adentró y se sentó en el sofá, dejando sus libros en el suelo y mirando el fuego como si invocara todas las fuerzas necesarias para decirle a Ron la verdad.

Ron estaba nervioso, no solo porque por fin estaba con ella sino también porque ella se comportaba rara, más de lo normal en ella y eso le preocupaba, así que la siguió y se sentó a su lado y la observo mientras ella terminaba de acomodar sus ideas.

Hermione dejo de mirar el fuego y miro sus manos en su regazo y se dispuso a hablar:

-. No sé cómo empezar a decirte esto Ron, pero siento que… Tal vez... Nosotros deberíamos… -.

Ese nerviosismo no era normal en ella al menos no de esa manera tan exagerada, respiraba con dificultad y temblaba mucho, eso a él le preocupo, se acercó un poco con la intención de abrazarla, pero al momento en que Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer, se deslizo un poco más atrás evitando su contacto, Ron preocupado y molesto se pasó una mano por el cabello, la miro fijamente y le dijo:

-. Hermione, cualquier cosa que quieras decir, dila fuerte y claro, me haces divagar demasiado -.

Hermione se sintió más valiente como buena Gryffindor y mirándolo le dijo:

-. Tal vez nuestro destino sea otro, tal vez no debemos estar juntos, tal vez no aun -.

Ron la miro estático no esperaba algo así.

-. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estas terminando conmigo?, no llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo y los días en que estábamos juntos me rechazabas y me evitabas, pensé que se trataba de miedo por lo que paso y por ello no te dije nada, pero parece que me equivoque -. Ron se levantó molesto y paseaba por toda la estancia buscando inspiración para no querer levantar la voz de más.

-. Perdóname, es que simplemente el sentimiento que sentí por ti desapareció -. Hermione lo miraba nervioso, no podía confiar que cometiera una locura después de todo él no era alguien que controlara muy bien sus emociones.

-. Dime algo, ese "sentimiento" ¿Nunca lo sentiste?, solo jugabas a ver si caía -. Ahora ya la miraba con odio.

Hermione se levantó indignada.

-. Por supuesto que no, claro que lo sentí, pero que te puedo decir, prácticamente tú fuiste mi primer amor, pensé que después de haber tenido a Viktor, pero lo tuyo era real, pero ahora me encuentro confundida -. Hermione sentía indignada y a la vez culpable sentía que tal vez Ron tenía razón.

-. ¿Confundida? Claro, seguramente te enamoraste de alguien más, ¿Fue antes o después de mí? -.

Hermione se quedó callada.

Ron continúo al interpretar su silencio.

-. No puedo creerlo, y menos de ti Hermione, pero parece que todos tenemos un lado oculto y tu acabas de mostrar el tuyo -. Ron estaba tan rojo como su cabello, y empezaba a llorar, pero a Hermione le pareció difícil ver si eran lágrimas de tristeza o de coraje.

Se acercó lentamente a él con la intención de abrazarlo.

-. Ron... Perdóname -.

Ron retrocedió y la miro como si fuera una completa extraña ante él y siguió retrocediendo hasta que llego a la puerta y le dijo por ultimo a Hermione quien se encontraba inerte en su lugar al ver que el retrocedía con miedo o con repulsión, pero ella ya no estaba segura, realmente estaba herida y comenzaba a llorar suavemente.

-. Espero Hermione… Que sepas lo que has hecho, yo te entregue todo y parece que a ti no te basto -.

Ron salió por la puerta cerrándola con un prominente golpe, dejando a Hermione completamente impactada y triste, sin saber qué hacer si seguirlo y disculparse hasta que ya no le quedara voz pero recapacito, eso no era su culpa hablo con la verdad, y él lo sabía, no había mentido, así que solo le quedo hacer una cosa, se tiro sobre sus rodillas y se puso a llorar, llorar por el corazón que acababa de romper, llorar por el suyo que sufría por alguien más, que ni siquiera la notaba, y lloraba esperando que la decisión que acababa de tomar fuera la correcta y que la persona que tenía en su mente le pudiera corresponder.


	7. Capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7

Los días dentro del colegio transcurrieron de manera diferente para cada habitante del castillo, estaba un chico pelirrojo que ya no quería estar cerca de la chica castaña por la que llego a sentir algo y más torpe aun porque seguía queriéndola como siempre; estaba un hombre que había sobrevivido a la muerte y se preocupaba por su futuro, si él era capaz de ser libre totalmente, si podía descubrir a su salvadora con la que por varias semanas ya llevaba una conversación familiar por lechuzas y cada una de esas lechuzas era completamente diferente, pero también se lamentaba porque en su cabeza y en sus sueños aparecían dos personas diferentes, su salvadora y esa castaña que se sonrojaba como una tierna mujer con una gran pureza y con una gran belleza; pero también estaba una chica castaña que lamentaba haber terminado la amistad con esa persona que conocía de años y por otro lado el sentimiento tan profundo que sentía por un profesor el cual ni siquiera se percataba de su presencia y que deseaba no querer ya que le dolía en el alma su rechazo.

Había transcurrido un mes desde la liberación de Severus, y para él se acercaba el día tan temido en el cual debía recibir la visita de alguien para que informara al ministerio como estaba su comportamiento, se lamentaba por él, desconocía quien sería quien fuera a entrevistarlo y si ese alguien se atrevía a hacer una pregunta inapropiada lo pagaría muy caro, estaba seguro que en su juicio habían mencionado el nombre de su supervisor pero estaba tan sumido en la humillación que prácticamente quedo sordo durante todo el juicio hasta que llegó el momento en que Hermione hablo y viéndola tan imponente le hacía sonreír sin razón alguna, sin duda era una mujer muy especial.

Paso todo el día tratando de recordar quien era su supervisor pero sinceramente no lo recordaba decidió dejar de romperse la cabeza con los recuerdos y decidió esperar en su despacho en las mazmorras hasta que esa persona apareciera.

Dando las ocho en punto se escuchó un golpe tímido en su puerta, Severus se levantó y respiro hondo sin duda sería una noche larga y pesada para él.

Su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Hermione parada tímida y sonrojada mirándolo intensamente y él se sentía tímido como si ella pudiera penetrar su coraza y bastante sonrojado por la belleza de esa mujer, no supo cuánto tiempo la estuvo admirando hasta que reunió su cordura y sin quitar el asombro en su voz le pregunto a la chica:

-. Señorita Granger, ¿Qué hace aquí? -.

Hermione sonrió, al parecer su profesor había olvidado su reunión mensual o no recordaba que a ella se la impusieron con un gusto para ella; pero ese simple gesto le basto a Severus para terminar de bajar la guardia ante ese ángel que le sonreía.

-. Disculpe Profesor, pero fui la encargada a su supervisión por parte del Ministerio -.

Severus se quería dar golpes en la pared, era obvio siendo ella la que lo defendió, y eso en algún sentido le agradaba bastante así que se limitó a asentir educadamente y haciéndole una indicación la invito a pasar.

La habitación de estar, era muy cálida, un sillón amplio y una chimenea con una caldera que olía a te, ella aspiro profundo y se sintió tan relajada ese sin duda era un lugar muy acogedor; Severus la observo en su espalda y noto como a ella le gustaba esa instancia y le gusto el olor a te en la chimenea y al sentir que se relajaba en esa habitación a él también le pareció muy agradable.

Severus reacciono, no podía distraerse mucho, esa chica lo hipnotizaba, así que su comporto como todo un caballero.

-. Tome asiento señorita Granger -.

Se lo dijo indicándole el sillón y ella se dirigió hacia allá mientras Severus se sentó en un pequeño sillón para una persona que estaba próximo al otro sillón, quedando así prácticamente frente a Hermione, después hizo aparecer unas tazas y una tetera de té caliente, Hermione lo veía completamente perdida, sus actos y delicadeza le mostraban al caballero que llevaba por dentro.

-. Dígame, como será esto -. La distrajo de sus pensamientos mientras él servía el té en pequeñas tazas.

Hermione se incorporó, se sentó mejorando su postura, tosió aclarando su garganta y comenzó mientras le daba las gracias por la taza que le ofrecía Severus.

-. Vera, esta disposición es para que usted me cuente en el término de una hora, lo que ha realizado a lo largo de este mes, y junto con testimonios veré si lo que dice es verdad -.

Severus frunció el ceño. Hermione volvió a sonreír, presentía que se disgustó un poco, pero Severus al verla sonreír volvió su conducta impasible.

Hermione continúo.

-. Pero puesto que convivimos en el mismo hogar, no será necesaria tanta formalidad, solo dígame como se ha sentido y yo reuniré los testimonios de su conducta con los maestros -.

Severus la miraba impasible y eso hacía que Hermione se sonrojara ya que ella no sabía cómo reaccionar ya que las expresiones de su profesor no decían mucho, pero a Severus le encantaba verla sonrojada y verla como desviaba la mirada al fuego, eso le hizo sonreír sarcásticamente.

-. Está bien y ¿Que quiere saber? -.

Severus apoyo la espalda en el sofá y cruzo los brazos en el pecho, mirándola sarcásticamente, estaba empezando a descubrir cómo hacerla sonrojar ya que Hermione lo volteo a ver y al mirarlo a los ojos se volvió a sonrojar.

-. Me gustaría saber, como se ha sentido después de su juicio -. Se incorporó y mientras sacaba una libreta y una pluma como la que usaba Rita Skeeter, lo miro con unos con brillo como ansiosos de saber, Severus se perdió en ellos, pero al momento de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, carraspeo y se incorporó poniendo sus codos sobre las rodillas.

-. ¿Cómo me he sentido? Diferente es la respuesta, nunca pensé terminar aquí, vivo sin saber cómo, sin saber ¿Quién me encontró? y me salvo y ¿Por qué lo hizo? -. Severus guardo un largo silencio para él, sin despegar la mirada del suelo, y sin levantar la mirada continúo. -. Usted no sabe, lo que es seguir ordenes la mitad de su vida y cuando consigue paz después de tanta carga negativa hacia mí haciendo frente a todos mis errores, salgo vivo, y con personas que me vigilan y sumido nuevamente en esta existencia que ya no quería seguir -.

Severus hablaba pero en cada palabra que decía descargaba frustración, odio y tristeza haciendo que sus fuerzas se acumularan y cuando termino de decir todo aquello, bajo los hombros completamente relajado y levanto la mirada hasta posarla en esos ojos castaños que lo miraban con distintas emociones.

Severus frunció el ceño y vio que Hermione no hablaba, solo lo miraba pero no sabía cómo, con lastima no, con orgullo con empatía, no entendía pero cuando la iba a amonestar de quedarse callada ella comenzó a hablar sin despegarle la mirada.

-. ¿Usted cree que no valía o no vale nada? Es decir al ser sometido a órdenes de dos distintas personas, haciendo cosas contra su voluntad y manchando su alma sin encontrar reparación más que solo ayudar, al dejarse morir sin luchar por tratar de llevar una mejor vida -.

Hermione al igual que Severus comenzó a acumular toda la ira que le salía al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de él, como si fuera un hombre que no se tenía cariño ni respeto alguno hacia su persona.

Hermione continúo:

-. No se ha puesto a pensar que si alguien lo salvo, y quería que se aferrara a la vida, era porque quería que enmendara sus errores y cambiara ese futuro tan triste y levantar la mirada y siguiera adelante, buscando su propia felicidad -.

Severus la miro expectante, no podía creer que ella le estuviera gritando y cada palabra que le decía le dolía inmensamente, tenía razón debía buscar su propia felicidad, pero todo ese tiempo siempre alejo a todos y ahora nadie lo apreciaba lo suficiente como para empezar de nuevo, la miro con tristeza y le dijo más calmado:

-. Usted cree que es tan fácil, todo este tiempo fingiendo y alejando a todo a mí alrededor para no causarle daño, y ahora ese error lo pago con su indiferencia, con su frio rechazo-.

Volvió a agachar la mirada como tratando de ocultar su dolor.

Hermione no pudo verlo así, se levantó de su lugar y se hinco delante de él, que seguía sentado en su sillón y ella tímidamente poso sus manos en sus rodillas y el asombrado por ese acto levanto la mirada sin dejar de verla.

-. Usted, ha arriesgado mucho, ha tratado de protegernos y proteger a todo ser a su alrededor, si es cierto cometió errores, si es cierto costara trabajo salir de esa atmosfera de rechazo, pero veo en usted un deseo de seguir adelante y de querer cambiar su pasado, No se limite usted tiene mucho y no todos lo ignoran muchos lo admiramos, tómeme como ejemplo, yo lo considero un hombre valiente inteligente y audaz, vale mucho más de lo que quiere ver -.

Severus, la miraba y veía sinceridad en su mirada y en esos ojos tiernos en esas mejillas sonrojadas y en su belleza que destilaba por cada poro de su piel, realmente era una mujer muy hermosa, y sin duda una muy inteligente, y aquellas palabras le bastaron para sentirse vivo en verdad, y no vivo desde que sobrevivió a Nagini.

No supieron cuánto tiempo duro ese pequeño contacto de sus miradas, ella hincada frente a él tocándolo de las rodillas y el con los brazos en los descansa brazos del pequeño sillón y ese contacto irrompible de sus miradas, pudieron pasar minutos tratando de descifrarse pero nada dura para siempre y ambos al percatarse de todo, de la conversación que acababan de mantener, del contacto de su miradas y sobre todo en la posición que se encontraban rompieron su burbuja de fantasía y ambos se pusieron de pie, no queriendo verse a los ojos, por tal momento que acababan de vivir.

Severus fue el primero en hablar:

-. Creo que es tarde Señorita Granger el tiempo se alargó demasiado, será mejor que vuelva a su torre -.

Hermione aun no lo miraba y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

-. Cierto profesor, lamento haberle quitado mucho tiempo, y gracias por la audiencia espero la próxima -. Paso a su lado sin verle a los ojos y cuando se encamino a la puerta y giro el pomo de la misma, el Profesor hablo:

-. ¿Señorita Granger? -. Hermione giro sobre sus talones y ahora si lo vio a los ojos, él sonrió levemente. -. No me ha quitado el tiempo en lo absoluto, gracias, realmente me la pase muy bien en su compañía, espero la siguiente audiencia -.

Hermione imito su sonrisa, realmente era un gran avance para los dos, sobre todo para él y esa sonrisa a Hermione le parecía tan linda y sencilla que quería disponerse a hacerlo sonreír más seguido.

Hermione asintió, y girándose a abrir la puerta despareció por la entrada dejando a un Severus sonriente y muy confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

Severus, la vio salir y al oír en su totalidad la puerta cerrada respiro, no sabía que le causaba esa mujer pero quería tenerla cerca de él más seguido.

Hermione salió del despacho y se recargo en la pared de al lado y respiro, se sentía tan presionada cuando entro esperando no recibir ningún cometario hiriente de su profesor, pero al verlo tan vulnerable quiso darle fuerzas, como él siempre se las había dado pero de una manera completamente diferente; ese contacto con él, esa conversación y esa cercanía la hacían sentir tan protegida tan segura de ser capaz de cualquier cosa con solo esa mirada y sintió la gran necesidad de poder seguir teniendo más platicas seguidas con él, y si el destino así lo quería se lo cumpliría.


	8. Capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8

El carácter de Severus, desde esa pequeña conversación había cambiado un poco, no era tan exigente con sus alumnos y a la hora de castigarlos era menos estricto, aunque no sonreía en su totalidad, solo se atrevía a sonreír a una persona que se encontraba por los pasillos de pelo castaño y mejillas sonrojadas cada vez que lo hacía, siempre que encontraba a Hermione por los pasillos podía apreciar desde lejos que ella se sonrojaba cuando llegaba la cercanía, y cuando charlaban en breves momentos en la biblioteca o por los pasillos, platicaban de pociones, de hechizos complicados y sobre sus planes a futuro, y cada vez Severus se abría más con ella hasta llegar al punto de contarle todo sobre Lily y sobre su infancia triste, por fin se desahogaba con alguien, y esa chica lo escuchaba encantada y sin juzgarlo.

A Hermione, esas platicas eran tan tranquilas y tan interesantes que tuvo que leer más para estar al nivel de su profesor, y a pesar de todo se sentía afortunada ya que él sonreía y solo con ella y lamentablemente ella se sonrojaba como una chiquilla sin poderlo evitar, pero en realidad Severus lo hacía a propósito, le gustaba la manera en que ella lo hacía y desviaba la mirada evitando su vergüenza eso la hacía más atractiva todavía.

Aunque en el día disfrutaba de cortas platicas con su alumna, por las noches aproximadamente tres veces por semana le llegaba una nota con una lechuza diferente, de su salvadora.

Habían comenzado de escribirse una vez por semana a hacerlo más de dos veces pero esas platicas también se hacían frecuentemente, de igual manera arrancándole una sonrisa a ese profesor tan solitario, lo cual lo hacía sentir culpable, solo había dos personas que lo lograban hacer sonreír de esa manera, una era su Alumna Granger y la otra su misteriosa salvadora.

Una vez como una de tantas noches llego una nota con una lechuza misteriosa:

"_Buen día Profesor, estuve presente en su clase y déjeme decirle que estuvo perfecta como siempre, la manera de explicar es sublime aunque muchos de mis compañeros no aprecian ese gran amor que gente como nosotros le tenemos al arte de elaborar Pociones"._

Siempre halagadora se dijo Severus, haciéndole sonreír nuevamente, esa carta le decía que era una persona inteligente bastante comprometida y una mujer muy valiente y entre sus opciones estaban la Casa de Gryffindor o de Ravenclaw, era obvio que esa chica tenia carisma, era fuerte y orgullosa pero sin duda gentil y amorosa… Realmente todo un misterio.

Se apresuró y fue a su escritorio a escribir la respuesta.

"_Se lo agradezco, usted tiene toda la razón, hay algunas personas muy incompetentes pero hay otras que realmente siento mucho aprecio por ellas, hacer pociones es todo un arte cierto, ya que se necesita pasión, paciencia y una gran concentración, si uno realmente puede realizar una poción, siento que puede con cualquier reto._

_SS"._

Y haciendo acto seguido fue a la ventana donde seguía la lechuza que ahora ya esperaba respuesta no como las primeras veces que empezaban a comunicarse, y se la ato a su pata para llevarla de donde sea que haya surgido.

La respuesta no tardo más de cinco minutos en llegar, esa mujer era muy hábil para escribir, y cada comentario suyo tan acertado.

Tomo el pequeño pergamino y comenzó a leer:

"_Toda la razón como siempre, Profesor… Me agrada su manera de pensar, y ¿Cómo se ha sentido de vuelta a este mundo?"._

Nuevamente esa pregunta, cada vez que se escribían siempre preguntaba lo mismo, no sabía si era para ir viendo su avance o porque se terminaban sus temas de conversación.

Tomo nuevamente otro pergamino:

"_La suerte sonríe a muchos pero a mí no se todavía si ya lo hizo, por un lado tengo otra oportunidad para empezar de cero, pero por otro lado tengo esos requisitos de formar una relación o una familia para ser completamente libre, es imposible; pero solo me dejo llevar a ver a que puerta el destino me llevara._

_SS"._

Nuevamente envió la nota y a los pocos minutos llegaba su respuesta.

"_Siento que usted, tiene una nueva oportunidad, y hay personas que lo aprecian por el gran héroe que fue o por lo menos arriesgarse de la manera en que lo hizo, hay personas que vale la pena conocer… Tómeme como ejemplo"._

¿Tómeme como ejemplo? Esa frase, ya la había escuchado pero tantas conversaciones amenas con distintas personas no le podían enviar un nombre a su mente por el momento, se aproximó a su escritorio y volvió a escribir.

"_Creo que lo único que necesitamos, es Paciencia, y así la verdad y nuestro destino se revelara, eso es lo que necesito, como siempre digo: "La vida no es sino una continua sucesión de oportunidades para sobrevivir" y eso hare… Descanse._

_SS."._

Era una reflexión que no llevaba mucho en práctica pero siempre le gusto, ya que era cien por ciento cierta, y ahora alguien la conocía siendo esta la primera persona en conocer una faceta completamente diferente a la suya.

Mando el pequeño mensaje y ahora solo esperaba la respuesta de despedida dicha que no tardo nuevamente en llegar.

"_Completamente cierto como siempre, esa reflexión será nuestro secreto. Descanse… Y a aprovechar el nuevo día, usted con la paciencia y yo con sus enseñanzas en cada clase"._

Y con ello y con una gran sonrisa, Severus se dispuso ir a dormir, realmente se sentía en paz, Hermione y su salvadora, lograban darle una gran paz y un gran bienestar para empezar con una buena actitud el siguiente día.


End file.
